


My own worst enemy.

by weeziewoo



Series: I'm just a kid. (And my life is a nightmare) [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Max is a musician, Suicide Attempt, david is dad, gwen is just well gwen, i don't know how to tag, max is depressed, max just wants to die, not adopted dadvid, whats going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeziewoo/pseuds/weeziewoo
Summary: Three months after radio silence, Max goes back to Camp. He really is his own worst enemy.





	1. crossfire.

**Author's Note:**

> What is up ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first chapter of my second Camp Camp fic. This will fit into a cohesive timeline with the other one btw. Just wanted to let you know, this is also ff.net cross posted under the same name. If you didn't know most of my works will be updated there first.

Max’s POV~~  
Ugh, I can’t sleep, fucking insomnia, fucking parents, fucking abuse. I’m sixteen-years-old for fuck sake. I shouldn’t have insomnia...  
I stared out over the murky water below me. It’d been three months since my chat with David. David had somehow managed to convince himself that I was okay now, even though he knows I’m not. It’s a horribly vicious cycle. I think they care, they don’t, they move on and I stay in the same place as always, waiting for death.   
I want to die, yet I’m afraid. What’s with that? I couldn’t follow through three months ago, I sure as hell couldn’t follow through now. The night I had tried, was the day of my sixteenth. I was sixteen and done with the world. There was nothing left for me.  
He stood up, I walk towards the very edge of the pier, I came into the world kicking and screaming, I can go out that way too. I kept walking, past the edge my feet finding no other step to take deposit me into the water. I swim out slightly away from the small dock.  
I sigh one last time.  
“Welp, this is it.”   
I dive down into the water, I hit my head against the lakes rocky bottom…

David’s POV~~

I just can’t sleep, no matter what I do. I’m thinking about Max again. I can’t believe he’d tried to kill himself a few months ago, sure he’d always been a bitter cynic but I didn’t think it was a vain that went that deep. I thought it was just an act.   
I stepped outside the cabin and took in a breath of fresh air. The moon in shining brightly. Illuminating everything. Including the person walking down the pier.  
Wait what? Who’s that? The dock doesn’t have an edge! Oh no, no, no, no, no.   
The person deliberately stepped off the edge. No way am I going to let this happen. I run towards the dock, I run down it.   
There’s someone in the water, I watch them swim downwards…  
I dive off the edge of the dock taking a breath as I do so. I swim down into the water, I’m careful not to hit my head against the bottom. I search blindly.  
I grab a piece of soggy fabric, and I feel around for the rest of a body to check. That’s a person.  
They must have hit their head, they aren’t moving.  
I swim upwards holding the person in my arms. I push them onto the dock ahead of me, then I climb out of the water.  
There in front of me is Max, unconscious, a look of pain on his face. He tried to- not again.  
It’s way too cold to stay out here. I grab him and run back to the councillor’s cabin.   
“Gwen! Gwen wake up!” I yell running through the front door.  
I deposit Max onto my bed. Gwen sits up.  
“David what the fu-” She starts, then she sees Max.   
“What happened?” She yells, running to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. In the light I can see now, Max is bleeding.  
“He tried to- I didn’t think he’d try here.” I sighed.  
“I knew he’d tried before. I thought he was okay” I frowned.  
“Are you suggesting what I think you are?” Gwen asked, her face pale.  
I nodded as she bandaged his head.   
I changed him out of his wet clothes, and towelled him off. I managed to get him into one of my shirts and sweats.   
I went into the bathroom to change my own clothes too, I was soaked after diving in after him.  
All that was left was a waiting game, Max needed to wake up…


	2. Smile like you mean it.

“What do you mean ‘I knew he’d tried before’ David?” Gwen demanded when I walked back in.  
“I volunteered at a suicide hotline, Max called and well, you can read between the lines.” I replied. I gently rolled up the sleeves of the shirt I’d put Max in.   
There was a long scar that ran from his wrist to his elbow. Gwen covered her mouth.  
“Do you know, why he d-did it?” Gwen whispered.  
“He told me- he’d been abused by his parents for as long as he could remember, he just snapped.” I sighed.  
Gwen pointed to other fading scars running perpendicular, to the vertical one.  
“It looks like he’d been snapping for a while before that.” Gwen frowned.  
“Some of these must be at least six years old. Does that mean, oh God. David he’s been doing this since before we met him for Christ sakes!” Gwen yelled.  
“Gwen be quiet, you’ll wake-” I began.  
Max groaned, and sat up slowly.  
“David?” He mumbled quietly.  
“Yes Max?” I replied.  
“Why didn’t you just let me die?” He said, loud enough for Gwen to hear as well.  
“you know I can’t do that, you deserve to be happy.” I said in a ‘Do not argue with me’ tone.   
“Listen David, get with the system and be miserable like everyone else.” Max sighed.  
“Max, if something really bad is going on at home, we can-” I began.  
“Just let it go David. The police will do fucking nothing, CPS are just a bunch of liars too.” He said, he seemed to be deflating with every second.  
“Max, for God’s sake, listen to David. I didn’t grow up in a good home either, call CPS.” Gwen jumped in, her face twisted into a scowl.  
“No, you don’t understand. My mother works for CPS! That’s why I don’t trust them.” Max yelled out.   
“What about the police?” Gwen tried.  
“My father works for the local police, that wouldn’t do me any good either.” Max grumbled.   
Gwen and I shared a look.  
“Why do you think this is been going on for so long undetected? Nuclear family, both parents work for the government, why would they abuse their sixteen-year-old son? Oh yeah, because they’re both thirty-two years old! And he’s just a drunken mistake from an after-party!” Max started crying.   
“After all, what started as a drunken mistake should be treated like one.” He said, tears dripping from his face.  
“I’m not needed on here, I never was. All I can do is play some lousy musical instruments.” He sighed, whilst wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.  
“What? Did you just say you can play an instrument? What do you play.” I asked, wanting to get away from the topic at hand.  
“To make my parents seem better they paid for me to be classically trained to play a violin, the piano and a clarinet.” Max sighed.  
“You know we have all those instruments at camp, I can let you loose on them if you like?” I smiled.  
“David, it’s like four in the morn-” Gwen began.  
“I know it is! But I don’t think any of us are going back to bed anytime soon.” I grinned.  
“Well then, let’s go I guess.” Max said, he sounded excited even if he tried to hide it.  
We walked towards the stage, that sat in the centre of the common area. I pointed backstage we have a few back there.   
I looked over the instruments, sure they were a bit dusty, but they would do us for now…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter coming (Any words in italics ((I hope they work of ao3)) are from On Melancholy Hill by the Gorillaz.

Max’s POV~~

I slowly looked around the room that David had led me and Gwen to. I locked eyes with an upright piano that sat in one corner. I walk towards it slowly and give one of the ivory keys a quick press. The piano was awkwardly out of tune, and was covered in dust. I skimmed my hand along the keys to wipe away any dust.

I placed my hands down and played a chord, it sounded slightly strangulated, but it’d do. I thought of what to play, I played a few random intros to songs, but eventually settled on one.

I began pressing notes in a slow rhythm, before gradually picking up speed.

_“Up on melancholy hill, there’s a plastic tree. Are you here with me? Just looking out on the day of another dream.”_

David walked over to me, holding his guitar.

“I remember when that song came out, let’s see it might not be top notch but I could probably crank out the right chords.” He smiled, before strumming a few different chords, to test if they’d fit.

I kept playing the piano, slowing down the pace so David could keep up with his guitar.

_“Well you can’t get what you want but you can get me, so let’s set out to sea. ‘Cause you are my medicine when you’re close to me.”_

I paused, my hands lifting off the piano, David stopped a few seconds after.

“Shit, I totally forgot the rest of the notes.” I grumbled. David laughed, it was a deep hearty laugh that made you feel like you’re wrapped in a blanket. I walked away from the piano.

“I don’t really want to play violin ever again, ya know after the whole kool-aid incident. I doubt we have a clarinet in here.” I said, Gwen shook her head.

“Actually, there’s a clarinet in this corner, I think.” She said, whilst tugging a metal case from next to a filing cabinet, presumably filled with old sheet music. She clicked open the metal clasps on the side.

“That is not a clarinet, that, or rather those are grenades from the cold war.” She said, surprisingly calmly.

I walked over and peeked into the box.

“They still have their pins in.” I whispered.

“Do you think they’re live?” David asked.

“I don’t know. Should we call the feds?” Gwen grimaced.

“You don’t say!” I chimed in sarcastically.  

“Do you think there’s anything else in here?” David asked.

I crept over to the filing cabinet, I tugged on the bottom drawer, it opened slowly. I curled my hand into a fist and knocked down the front of the metal drawer slowly, the bottom sounded too hollow.

I began dragging out piles of sheet music, before seemingly coming to the bottom. I knocked against the inside, only to find that the knock was only about half way into the depth of the drawer.

“There’s a false bottom on this drawer, what do you think is under here?” I asked.

Gwen walked over and tugged the false bottom out. David walked over as well and the three of us peered down into the newly open portion.

“That’s a gun.” I pointed out.

“N-no shit.” Gwen whispered. David had gone dead silent.

“What the fuck did Cameron Campbell do in his spare time!?” I yelled.

“It might not be mr. Campbell’s. It could be the QM’s.” Gwen whispered.

There was a knock at the door, the colour drained from Gwen’s face and David almost screamed.

“Hey David?” Came a voice from beyond the door. It was Nerris. Thank God.

“Nerris, what do you need?” David smiled walking towards and opening the door.

“You normally wake us up by six. I was confused by why you hadn’t woken us. I heard something coming from back here, I figured it was you.” Nerris said.

“Oooh right, I’m sorry I forgot. What time is it now?” David mumbled.

“It’s only half past six, but you’re normally on time.” Nerris stated.

“Okay well let’s go wake some campers!” David grinned…

 

 


End file.
